disasters_in_the_spooky_asylum_blossoms_typefandomcom-20200214-history
Monster 5 (Ghost Cow)
Monster 5 (identified in the credits as the Ghost Cow) is the fifth monster encountered in Karamari Hospital, the DLC for Spooky's Jump Scare Mansion. Monster 5 resembles a bull with wrinkled, hairless skin. The creature has a wide grinning mouth, crooked black horns, and small unblinking red eyes. The legs are bent downward at the knees as if broken, and it has no visible tail. The monster's most prominent feature however, is that it is hanging upside-down by a long scrap of flesh connected to a levitating mouth, which contains a single red eye and is filled with sharp teeth. Monster 5 is encountered while going through the maze to the Isolation Zone. It does not fluidly move, but instead, it constantly teleports very short distances ahead, although it also occasionally teleport much farther distances. It moves faster than the player can walk, so conserving stamina during its brief chase is strongly recommended when the player navigates the maze. This monster cannot teleport through walls. When player is killed by Monster 5, a text along with a death screen showing a brain will appear: "Your fear allows me to enter your mind. Your obligation allows me to control your hands. Your reason allows me to break your eyes. Your guilt allows me to loosen your neck. Your expectation allows me to hide the truth. Your tendencies have allowed me to make you" Monster 5 appears in the main game's Endless Mode, regardless of whether or not the player has the Karamari Hospital DLC. During his chase the rooms begin to resemble the Isolation Zone maze from Karamari Hospital and a red, hazy effect overlays the player's vision and a thick, black fog that surrounds the player. Unlike in the DLC, it can teleport/phase through walls. Every time the monster is in the player's vision, the screen flashes red. *The words "fear", "obligation", "reason", "guilt", "expectation", and "tendencies" that appear in Monster 5's death screen form the acronym "forget". **All the lines end in a period, with the exception of the last line. This may indicate that the last sentence is "Your tendencies have allowed me to make you forget." *The monster might be the cause of the staff of Karamari Hospital (Nurse Tanaka, Dr. Tochigi and Dr. Hamada)doing actions that they don't remember,as it is indicated by its the death screen referring to the monster's ability to control the mind of the protagonist in order for him/her to "forget". *The monster seems to be based off of Bovine spongiform encephalopathy (commonly known as mad cow disease), which is known to cause deterioration of the brain. **The monster floating upside down with broken legs is also a direct reference to said disease (infected animals lose the ability to stand). *Monster 5, along with the maze itself, may also be a nod to the story of Theseus and the Minotaur from Greek mythology. In the story, Theseus must escape from a maze that is inhabited by the Minotaur, a monster which resembles a bull. *Monster 5 is referred to as "Ghost Cow" in the credits of Karamari Hospital. *In both versions of its chase theme, a faint mooing sound can be heard. *Monster 5 uses the same death screen noise as Monster 4. Category:All Killers